morning mist
by peachy-treehugger
Summary: this story is called morning mist and starts a day after breaking dawn ended, the Cullen's expect their life to go back to normal but suddenly their world is once again turned dangerously upside down ... a full summery is inside! please R&R! - thanks
1. Chapter 1 the begging of forever

Before you read the story …

Let me say that I do not own any of these characters; they are creations of the amazing Stephanie Meyer who wrote the twilight saga. This is a fanfiction which I wrote because I was inspired by her books. Please do not copy my fanfiction because it took me a long time to write and edit.

The story starts the day after breaking dawn ends and is about what happens to all of the twilight character when they are once again thrown into a dangerous and emotional situation.

Please read and review and I will be adding more chapters soon!

Enjoy

Sophie x

Bella's POV

The cold winter sun was low in the grey yet cloudless sky and a thin layer of snow surrounded our small, crumbling cottage. I traced the perfect lines of Edward's chest with my forefinger and I could feel his lips brush over by forehead. I smiled inwardly as I made a shield around our heads and thought about last night.

"Good Morning" he said as I looked up at him. I lost concentration and the bubble-like shield popped. His eyes still glimmered at me, his unspoiled face still shocked me and to think that I owned it, forever, was still a lot to take in.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Edward asked, his words did not mock me; it was a mild joke of his.

"No" I smiled, "but I had an amazing dream"

"Oh?" he grinned.

"It was you and me, in here, all night, together …"

Edward smiled as he pulled my body on top of his and before I knew it, his kisses covered my skin. Then, suddenly he stopped and gently lifted me off of him.

"Bella, get dressed" he said, quickly getting up and rushing around the room getting into some casual clothes so quickly, he merged into a blur. I sat there for a second, dumb struck at what he ment and then quickly slipped my silk night gown on over my body. We sat together in bed again and shortly after, Renesmee lightly skipped into the room, her waist-length curls springing wildly.

"Hello darling" I said, happy to have her now by my side. Her sweet honey-like smell overpowered my nose yet I pushed the thirsty burning to the back of my throat and I knew I was in control. I would never even consider biting my young, fragile daughter.

Renesmee nestled in-between Edward and I. We both looked down at her, she had not changed much and although her growth was a constant worry, I tried not to think about it. Her face was slightly not as round and her legs were a small bit longer but other than that, she still resembled a child.

Renesmee clutched my hand and I felt Edward stiffen. Renesmee was thinking about the volturi, and it didn't take a mind reader to figure that out. I shuddered too, the pale, paper-like people in the black cloaks with burning red eyes was enough to make even a grown man cower. She started to lightly whimper and I kissed her forehead.

"Everything's fine honey" I said softly, "They're not coming back, ever. We won't let anything ever happen to you again"

"You promise?"She questioned.

I glanced at Edward quickly who had a solemn look on his face and then I looked back at Renesmee, tears gathered in her bright eyes she started to anxiously bite the skin around her thumb.

"I promise" I smiled reassuringly.

Edward then started to tickle Renesmee and a burst of high-pitched giggles escaped her mouth as she rolled around on the bed. I joined in until the three of us collapsed in a laughing heap on the floor. Edward wrapped his arms around both of us and we lay there for a moment, wrapped up in our love, bliss and relief. I took a deep breath and realised that our troubles were over and I could spend the rest of forever with my family.

The doorbell rang and I scooped Renesmee up in my arms and walked toward the door. Edward followed behind me, sighing every time the doorbell rang.

"Alice" Edward muttered just before I opened the door.

"Nice to see you too Bella!" Alice screeched as she barged her way into the living room and sat down on the sofa, "I don't suppose you guys have been thinking about coming over to the house and spending time with your family after yesterdays big do! I've only just arrived and you don't make the effort to come and see me! I bet Edward is stealing you away, he's being selfish again …"

"Alice!" I said, sitting down beside her and holding one of her hands, "calm".

Alice gave me her worst look and then a small smile spread across her lips.

"Alice, please go and annoy someone else now, just your presence is giving me a headache" Edward said.

Alice scowled at him and then turned back to me, "I missed you Bella"

"And don't think I missed you, silly! Alice, how many times do I have to tell you, you're the best sister ever, I was just spending a couple of minutes with Edward and Renesmee, that's all"

That seemed to appease her and she stood up, a wide smile now framing her face. "Well then you've got to do what I say. You and Edward have exactly one minute to get dressed and by the time Rosalie gets here you should be gone. Rosalie and I are going to dress Renesmee and then we will all spend some time at the house, okay?"

"Fine with me" Edward said as he walked back to the bedroom.

"What about you, darling?" I asked Renesmee.

She rested her head against my chest and then smiled and nodded when Alice took her in her arms.

"And I'll be watching you Bella! I have foreseen what you're wearing and trust me, it isn't old sweats!" Alice warned.

I went to join Edward who was already dressed in a white shirt which loosely clung to his body and faded jeans.

I looked through the wardrobe and settled on black tights, a floral above the knee skirt with a white vest top and a black cardigan with a white lace trim. It was a bit adventurous for me but it was spring and I knew that it would please Alice.

"You look beautiful" Edward said, wrapping me in his arms. I blushed and we stood there, quiet for a moment. We both could hear Alice's shrill voice and Renesmee's giggles.

"She'll be fine" Edward reassured me. We both knew that nothing would happen to her - she was with Alice! But I was still adamant to leave my little girl behind.

I looked up into Edward's deep topaz eyes and smiled, how was it possible that I get to look into those eyes every day for all eternity?

"Let's go" I said.

We passed Rosalie on our way out of the cottage, she was anxious to see her niece who she cared for so much; this reassured me even more that we could leave her.

"Good morning" Rosalie said and hugged me. I sighed inwardly, sure that the thick ice was finally broken between us. I opened the rustic door of our small cottage and Edward and I walked out into the open air.

Edwards POV

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and she rested her head against my shoulder. She smelled lovely and sweet yet not edible anymore, the smell just made me want to kiss her and to take her home and never let her step out of the front door again. But I knew Alice would never forgive me if I took Bella hostage forever! The snow lightly crunched under our shoes as we walked at a human pace - we had all the time in the world. Suddenly, a giant snowball raced through the air and hit Bella and I with uncanny accuracy. I wiped the snow off Bella and although her designer clothes were ruined, she laughed.

In the distance, booming laughing echoed around the forest and Bella and I both said in harmony, "Emmett".

_Oh Jasper! You should have seen the look on their faces! And I hit Bella! This is so funny, come on, help me Jazz! - _thought Emmett.

"I am so going to get him back!" Bella laughed and started rolling up a huge snowball. I made another one and about two seconds after we had thrown them we could hear Emmett's cursing and Jasper's laughing from the other side of the woods.

"Come on" I said and set off into a run. Bella quickly caught up with me and both of us fired snow balls on the way which made Emmett's language get even ruder, especially inside his head.

We had reached the house by now and I was trying to block out Emmett's thoughts as we set about on our 'plan'. Jasper held Emmett in a firm grip whilst Bella and I worked around him, darting around like rockets.

When we had finished, all three of us stepped back and admired out work. We had made a snow-woman out of Emmett! He was blushing and furious but he half-heartedly tried to break free.

"I'm going to kill you three!" said Emmett who made us laugh even more - a big, muscular man like Emmett was trapped inside a snow-woman!

Suddenly Alice appeared at Jaspers side along with Rosalie with Renesmee, dressed in a baby blue dress and navy coat, on her back. I leaned over and took Renesmee in my arms, she was wondering why everyone was laughing.

"Where's Uncle Emmett?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Look there" I pointed. And Renesmee burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh great" Emmett said sarcastically and looked away.

"Aw, my baby!" joked Rosalie, "don't be in a mood".

Renesmee started to wriggle in my arms and so I put her down. She gracefully walked towards Emmett and started to pull away the snow around him with her bare hands.

"Don't spoil your dress" said Alice, "he can get out by himself, look"

And Emmett casually shook and all the snow fell back down to the ground.

"At least somebody likes me" he said, picking up Renesmee. She pulled a small flake of snow off his nose and giggled.

Alice crossed her arms, "speaking of dresses, Bella, what on earth happened to yours!?"

I wrapped my arms around Bella and chucked.

"Well ... we were having a snowball fight … and … I'm sorry Alice" Bella smiled.

Alice tutted and walked inside the house.

_It was exclusive Prada and everything; it's not even in stores yet_

Alice, the kill-joy, was off again, _would it help if I paid for your flight to New York, you could go shopping there? _I thought to her.

"Yes!" Alice squealed out loud and then said, "Whoops" when everyone was wondering what she was going on about.

_Any thing for a quiet life_

Alice prodded me in the back.

We all walked into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were busy making an -all-you-can-eat breakfast for their granddaughter.

"What happened to you?" Carlisle said to Emmett.

Esme's POV

I took Renesmee from Emmett's damp arms as soon as they set foot in my kitchen. Poor girl, she'll probably catch an awful cold. I gently sat her down on one of the kitchen stools and gave her a cup of hot chocolate. She was ever so sweet and was the spitting image of her parents.

Edward smiled at me; he was looking into our thoughts again.

I laughed after Bella had finished telling us about the Emmett-the-snow-lady fiasco and put a plate of warm pancakes in front of Renesmee.

The sun was setting in the dark sky and most of the snow had melted. Today had been so care-free and fun for everyone, unlike yesterday when the only thing on our minds had been death and our dark fate. I looked around the living room at my family. Carlisle was doing a jigsaw with Renesmee which they finished in record timing. Jasper and Emmett were playing poker whilst Alice was laughing because she already knew who was going to win. Rosalie was flicking through the latest copy of vogue though she was thinking about how much prettier she was than all the models in the magazine. Edward was tuning his piano and getting angrier every time a note was off-key, (as pay-back Emmett decided to make Edward's prized piano sound like a dead cat being run over rather than a beautiful instrument and Bella was standing over him, patiently trying to help.

Sweet Bella, she has been through so much, made some hard choices and came close to death many times even when she was stronger in her vampire life. She caught me staring at her and came and sat beside me.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" I said, looking once again at my granddaughter who I had so much love for.

"Yes, she is" Bella said, "I'm scared Esme"

"Ah, that"

"I don't know what to do. I don't want her to grow up too quick. I want her to have a normal childhood that lasts years, not months. And what are we going to do about schooling her, she can't go to a normal school because people will notice her rapid growth spurts. But she needs to make friends. How can she do that?"

"Bella, darling. Don't worry. We'll figure this out, she can be home-schooled and then, when the growing stops she can go to a normal school, like us". I know it's hard, watching your child grown up too soon. But at least you have a child to watch"

I didn't mean for my words to come out like that, I love my family more than anything and I know I wouldn't be able to live if I lost one of them, especially Carlisle. I love Alice and Edward and Emmett and Rosalie but some times I wonder what it would be like if I had a child of my own flesh and blood.

Bella didn't think I sounded ungrateful, I think that she, now being a Mother, understood what I mean. We both continued to watch Renesmee, she started to yawn and become less energetic.

"Right" said Bella, "I think its time I got her off to bed"

"Yes, dear" I said and hugged Bella, "thankyou"

"No, thankyou. Thanks for taking me in like your own child and supporting me and …"

"Bella. You have always been my child" I said fondly.

Bella smiled at me and stood up and went to get Edward who was steaming with anger.

"If you really want to know …" said Emmett, "the only thing I did was put some gum inside it, take that away and your precious piano will be just fine"

Edward playfully growled and then when he saw Renesmee asleep he scooped her up in his arms, took Bella's hand, said goodbye to us all and they left.

I am so lucky; I love my family so much. And to me, they **are **my flesh and blood.

Bella's POV

We said goodbye to our dear family, very quietly of course because Renesmee was sleeping in my arms. I am so grateful to them for everything and I even thanked Alice for her great fashion sense. They have stood by us through everything and I know they will keep on doing so, whether we protest or not. It was nice getting out of the house, lovely as it is, it was nice to be just us three, out in the open. Edward took Renesmee from me and delicately carried her. I put my arm around his waist and he wrapped his other hand around mine.

As we walked at a slow pace, I realised that we did have all the time in the world. Renesmee would grow up but I wouldn't be able to help that and then she will stay the same age forever. I will be able to be with her every second of every day if I wanted to. I promised myself, there and then, that I will never let anything happen to her, she has been through enough.

"I love you" I said, pulling myself closer to Edward.

He lent down and kissed my head, "Which is more than I deserve"

"Please don't start this again"

"I am stating the obvious" he smiled, "And just to let you know, I love you too and I will never stop loving you until the day, if it comes, where I am chopped up into small pieces and burnt"

"That day won't come" I said.

"That last bit didn't sound very romantic did it?"

"No" I said, "But the bit before did"

And we continued to walk back to our own little house and I knew that everything would get better.


	2. Chapter 2 time

This is the second chapter on my twilight fanfiction called morning mist. Once again, I do not own any of the characters, this is purely a fan made story.

Enjoy!

-

Alice's POV

Bella and I have just got back from dropping off Nessie at Charlie's. He is so sweet and fatherly, I don't know why Bella used to be so embarrassed of him. We were walking back to the cottage, quickly, at a human running pace but no where near as fast as we can go. I skipped around her, trying to get her in a shopping mood.

"Come on Bella! It will be fun!"

"For you it will be" she said.

"You don't like loads of stores and designer clothes and I saw this amazing blue and white vintage dress in the Ralph Lauren catalogue. And it had a cute clutch bag to go with it, and the bad is exclusive …"

"Alice, why don't you let Rose go with you? I think my wardrobe would explode if we tried to fit more clothes in it"

"Well we could build an extension then. Or you could move house, Esme would love to design a new one. A huge, modern house with a whole floor just for your wardrobe …"

"No Alice, I love my cottage"

"Please Bella, just for me, your favourite sister who would do anything for you. Please?" I tried to put on my cute face and fluttered my eye-lashes as much as possible.

"Alice that worked when I was human but not now"

"Don't you like me anymore?"

"Alice! You've got to stop doing that!"

"What?" I grinned. It was working!

"The thing where you say …" Bella sighed, "Look, I let you do the wedding, isn't that enough for your favourite sister who would do anything for you? Please Alice, just for me; I would do it for you, please?"

Bella was getting too good for my own liking, she knows all my tricks!

"Aw man! Fine but you're coming next weekend; I know that the Gucci store is being up-graded. And your re coming, whether you're in chains with duct-tape round your mouth!"

And I meant it!

We had reached the small little box-like thing, whoops, I mean cottage! When Bella opened the door I went straight over to Jasper and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to tenderly kiss my neck. I smiled as I realised how much I loved this calm-waved fool! Maybe I would let Bella off the hook if I get to spend the next month just Jasper and me instead.

Bella's POV

"Hey Bella!" said Jacob. I looked up, to find him standing in the hallway of our house. He looked the same, scruffy long-ish black hair and casual jeans and a baggy top. He walked over and tried to find a space to sit in the crowded living room. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had all come to stay at our cottage for a while whilst Carlisle, Esme and Emmett hunted.

"Hi Jake" I smiled; the last time I had seen him was the volturi 'visit'.

Jacob looked around the room, frowning, "Where's Nessie?" he asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Not here" muttered Rosalie, whilst painting her nails.

"Nice to see you too Blondie" scowled Jacob, "Oh; guess what, I have another joke for you!"

"Don't waste your rotten dog breath Fido"

"Why do Blondes always smile during lightning storms?"

"I'm really not bothered about this stupid …"

"They think their picture is being taken!"

Edward chuckled, "Well done Jacob, she didn't know that one!"

"Is it me or does it smell like wet dog in here?" continued Rosalie.

"Rose" said Edward firmly, although he, like all of us thought that Jacob stank.

"She's at Charlie's; I was going to pick her up right now actually. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Please" said Jacob.

"Bye Edward" I said softly and gave him a quickly kiss on the lips. I had a desire to send Jacob to go and get Renesmee and take Edward into the bedroom but I knew that I wanted my daughter back in my arms and I needed to get out of the house, it was getting slightly claustrophobic.

Jacob darted one last evil look at Rosalie who was sniggering to herself and then followed me out of the front door.

"How do you stand her?" he asked.

"Who Rose? She's nice really, lovely in fact when she wants be of course. She just doesn't like you because you don't like her …"

"I … What … Bella … she so started it …." Jacob spluttered, I think he was amazed because I was taking her 'side'.

"All I'm saying is that you two don't like each other naturally with the whole vampire v werewolf thing. If you try to be extra nice to her. I'm not taking sides; I just want some peace once in a while"

"You turned a vampire and you also turned into a hippie, wow Bella!"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ok, fine" he said, "I will try to be a little nicer to the dumb blonde"

"Not the dumb blonde …"

"Rosalie", Jake shuddered.

"Get in the car" I ordered, joking.

I unlocked the door and Jake strapped himself in, I was about to not bother but then I remember that I didn't want to be ordered around by the police (Charlie) about seatbelt safety.

I turned the keys and revved up the engine of Edward's Volvo. I still haven't found the right 'after' car yet, I didn't want a swanky new car, and I still wanted my old truck.

"God Bella! You drive fast!" said Jacob.

"Yeah, sorry about that" I said, slightly taking my foot off the pedal.

"Is it one of those weird vampire powers, driving really fast?!"

"Kind of. Sorry to freak you out Jake"

"Me? Freaked out?!"

We drove in silence for a second and I was barely even looking at the road, I was studying Jacob's face, he was trying not to laugh. Finally, he spluttered out a fit of low-pitched giggles.

"What?!" I asked.

"You, you're still the same - without the mad driving of course. I dunno, it's just funny!"

I pulled the car to a halt in Charlie's drive.

"You're mad" I said, getting out of the Volvo, "And by the way, you stink!"

Charlie's POV

Renesmee was sitting on my lap on our tatty old sofa watching one of Bella's old Disney movies, Snow White. We had such a fun day together, I could just watch her for hours on end, and she was such a sweet child though mysterious. And she looked so much like Bella and Edward, I knew she was there's biologically, yet three months after the wedding, Renesmee looking like a toddler, not a baby. And babies take nine months to grow and Nessie was by no means premature. I tried not to think about it now, there was something different about the Cullen's and now Bella had become like them, although she was still my Bella. And Jacob being a werewolf, it's too hard to get my head around.

I looked down at Nessie again, she was tired out. We had spent the whole of the morning playing with the remaining snow and the afternoon playing hide and seek. And when we were both tired, we watched the movie.

My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a car pulling up outside and moments later a knock at the door.

"Bella! Jake!" I said when I had opened the door to my daughter and her best friend. My strange daughter and a werewolf. I sighed and hugged Bella, her skin was so cold and then Jacob's was burning.

"How is she?" Bella asked.

"She's fine. I'm not sure if I am though" I joked as we went to join Nessie in the front room.

"What have you been doing with your Grandpa?" Bella asked, stroking Nessie's long hair.

"Hey Jake!" she smiled, "Well, we played outside a lot and played hide and seek and then we had some pasta and then we watched Snow White"

"Wow! He has been treating you!" Bella smiled.

"And she deserved every second of it" said Jacob, scooping Bella up in his arms and tickling her until she hiccupped.

"Well, we better be off" said Bella. She didn't state a reason and I know that a part of her wanted to stay and give me company but another stronger part wanted to be with Edward.

"It was nice to see you again Bells" I said and hugged her again, "Bye Nessie"

"I love you Grandpa" she smiled.

"Send Sue my love" said Bella.

"Will do, she'll be back soon, she's just checking on Seth"

"Bye Dad" said Bella.

"Bye you three" I said.

And then they left. I sat down in my armchair, just in time for the game.

Jacob's POV

I stopped on Charlie's porch for a moment and then had an idea. Bella wanted to spend some … time … with Edward. And as much as she loved Nessie, I'm sure she wants some to be herself and not a Mum, so why doesn't she come over to La Push for the evening and then Nessie can be picked up later tonight or tomorrow morning. I grinned.

"Jake" Bella said cautiously, "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking, why doesn't Nessie, I mean Renesmee come to my house for tonight. I know Seth and Billy want to see her and I could show her my garage and the beach and stuff"

"Well" Bella said, "Renesmee, what do you think?"

"I think it would be great! Please Mummy!" smiled Renesmee, putting on her cutest face.

"Ok, go on then", Bella gave her a quick kiss and then handed her to Jake, "I'll come and pick her up later tonight. Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"No, we can run can't we Nessie"

She nodded through her grin.

"Oh yeah, when you become a werewolf you also become super athletic!" Bella laughed and then gave me her look-after-Nessie look.

I nodded and then put Nessie on my back.

"Bye guys have fun!" said Bella and then she got into her car whilst we started to run.

Bella's POV

I parked the car in the Cullen house and quickly walked back to the cottage. I could hear Edward's piano music before I had even set foot in the house. The notes drifted round the forest and then the song before merged into my lullaby. He knew I was coming home. I hummed along and quickened my pace. I opened the front door and walked straight to the bedroom, a cheeky grin on my face. As I was un-dressing I realised that I needed to thank Alice for buying me this naughty, silky lingerie. Before the lullaby could finish, one note lingered and in a mili-second Edward's lips were on my neck. I undressed him even quicker than I undressed myself and we fell onto the bed, our bodies intertwined and his lips explored the corners of my mouth and neck. I knew I was with Edward in our happy place.

An hour had passed since I first got home and I knew that Edward was slightly disappointed in me for letting Renesmee go with Jacob but we both trusted her with him and Edward was very understanding.

"How's Charlie?" Edward asked, stroke my bare shoulder.

"He's fine. In fact he's really happy. He has Sue now and I think he likes being a grandfather; it suits him"

I rested my head on his pale, muscular chest and sighed, "What will happen, Edward? He's imprinted on her, when we move will he come with us, will she stay here without us!?"

I burst out into tearless sobs; I had spoilt my evening alone with Edward. I just didn't like being uncertain of the future, Alice couldn't see her future, she was blurred and I didn't like that.

"Bella, its ok. It will work out; she loves you so much; we all do. Shh, love" Edward brought me closer and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

I leant into his chest, I was so ashamed. Because I thought about this everyday and Edward comforted me everyday but I still didn't feel assured. Edward only knew as much as I do. Yes, he can read her thoughts but they are the thoughts that she has now; not later.

"I'm fine, I always over react. I guess I just want her to stay our little kid forever"

I giggled a little bit and realised that I was actually being stupid. There's no point in it making my life a misery, the future will come whether I like it or not.

I lifted my head up and kissed Edward and once again the burning desire overpowered me.

And then, Edward stopped at the same time as my tiny cell started to beep.

"Edward! What's wrong?" I said, sitting up and picking up my cell. He had such a scared, angry look on his face and I couldn't even reach him; it was as though he was in a trance. I flipped open my cell; it was Jacob.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" he whimpered, "she was right there, right in front of me and then I turned around and, and she was gone, she was gone, oh Bella…"

And then I asked a question that I feared to ask most, "Who was gone?"

"Renesmee"

And then my world was filled with blackness.

-

I know I'm evil leaving it on a cliff hanger but I've nearly finished the next chapter so please keep on checking!  
I hope I'm doing an okay job so far!

Please read and review, I will really appreciate it

Sophie x


	3. Chapter 3 dark shock

Chapter 3 - dark shock

Bella's POV

It was as though time had stopped or as though it didn't matter anymore. The shiny silver cell dropped out of my hand because I hadn't realised I needed to be holding it. All my senses and limbs had stopped, an end-less, empty void was the only thing left of my brain. Edward carefully reached down and picked up and phone and started to speak to Jacob very quickly, I couldn't hear his words but I knew that a deep growl was coming from his throat.

My little Renesmee - gone. What did he mean 'gone', what had happened to my baby? My hands drifted down and I clutched my stomach, she used to be there, right there.

I cried uncontrollably, screams escaped my lips but no tears would form and fall. Edward had called off and Jacob was on his way over him and the rest of the Cullens would be here any minute. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I sank to the floor.

Our daughter, my own flesh and blood was gone. Gone. Renesmee, gone.

Edward was speaking to me, comforting me but I cold not make out what he was saying, I couldn't think anymore. I looked into his eyes, they were burning, there sparkle had left and now he was pale and in agony. Our daughter was missing. Edward and I lay on the bedroom floor in indescribable pain.

I wanted to close my eyes and wake up and find her sleeping next to me but it was not so. I was not dreaming. And the cold, harsh reality hit me that the little girl who I had only just stopped fighting for had gone.

And it was my entire fault.

Rosalie's POV

We ran to the house faster than we had ever run before. Alice suddenly stopped what she was doing, we knew she wasn't having a vision but her eyes suddenly went blank. It took her three words, "Renesmee is gone"

We opened the door and ran to the bedroom to find Bella in her silk nightgown with Edward in a loose top and tracksuit bottoms curled up in the floor. They looked as though they were under Jane's attack although, as impossible as this may sound, they looked worse. I saw such pain across the lifeless faces. No one said anything; we all just stood there, shocked. Alice was the first to move, she leant down and started speaking softly to Bella; she picked her up in her arms and took her into the living room. She gently put an old hoodie over Bella's head. We all followed, I was the last one. Emmett stood by me and when he tried to speak I held up a hand. He sighed and then left to join the others in the living room.

The perfect child was gone. The child which should have been mine was left in the incapable hands of nothing more than a cowardly dog. I pulled myself together and went to join the others.

Alice was tenderly stroking Bella and still speaking to her softly though Bella didn't even bother to look up. Edward's head suddenly snapped up. He stood up and went over to Alice; he put his head level to hers.

"Why didn't you see it, hey Alice!" he said through gritted teeth, "Why didn't you see it!"

Jasper put himself between the two and put his arm around Alice and lightly pushed Edward away.

"Don't do this to her" said Esme, who went to sit beside Bella, "It's not Alice's fault"

"I'm so sorry Edward" sobbed Alice, "But I can't see Nessie or Jacob, she's just an empty hole"

"An empty hole, an empty hole" said Bella, rocking herself backwards and forewords.

Edward stood back and then looked at Alice, "I'm sorry" he said so quietly that even I strained to hear it.

Alice mimed 'its fine' and then hugged Jasper. Edward went to kneel down beside Bella; he lightly lifted her chin and said to her, "I love you Bella Swan-Cullen. And I will get our daughter back"

Bella just nodded and started to cry again although no tears spilled from her eyes.

My anger burned up inside of me, everyone was comforting Bella, who had let this happen in the first place.

"If it wasn't for you!" I said, "She would still be here! You let her go home with that mutt and then you expect everything to be fine! Your daughter is gone! If she were my daughter, she would never had even gone down to La Push in the first place"

Bella looked up at me and said, "I know"

And I could see it in her eyes that she was taking on so much guilt and sorrow. And I felt so bad for accusing her of being a bad Mother. I was positive that Bella would run to the ends of the earth for Nessie, she would kill herself or be tortured for every year of her life just so that her Nessie could have a better life and yet I couldn't bring myself to say sorry. Emmett took me by the shoulder and looked into my eyes and I wanted to cry and just wrap my arms around him. But I didn't.

I went outside and stood in their little rose garden. I remember when Nessie helped us girls plant these roses and when she had cut her finger on a thorn and Bella was so worried about her. Even though there was a little blood. Bella wasn't even worried that she would drink her daughter's blood, she was worried that it would hurt her and if the thorn got embedded in her skin and if it would get infected.

That's the type of Mother Bella was.

I took a deep breath and was ready to go back in, I needed to apologise to Bella. But then a figure walked through the garden fence, Fido. I growled and get into a defensive crouch. My anger was re-ignited, he had lost Renesmee. But when he got closer I realised that his hands were shaking uncontrollably, his eyes were red and puffy and that his cheeks were tear-stained.

Jacob's POV

I passed Rosalie; I couldn't even look at her. I knew she truly hated me now, I knew that she could kill me and not have one regret or worry for the rest of her life.

I opened the door to find all of the Cullen's crouched around Bella and Edward, I could hear words of comfort and reassurance but all I could think about was that fatal moment.

The sun hadn't even set yet and we were sitting in my living room with Seth. She had made us play fairy-princesses with her which was funny seeing Seth in a tiara and fairy wings. Nessie was happily watching the TV and Seth and I went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. We went back in and she wasn't there. Nothing.

We hadn't even heard any screams or movement; it was like she had disappeared into thin air.

"Jake" whispered Bella. I went closer to her and knelt down at her feet. She leant down and clutched my hand. I could hear Rosalie growl from outside and so her mate went to comfort her. Rosalie needed comforting! - Always the attention seeker.

"Before she went" Bella whimpered, "Did she look happy?"

Her breathing was heavy and her eyes had become dull, she was shaking wildly and she kept on blinking, as though she was crying. Edward was once again the burning, crazy man that he was when he thought Bella would die giving birth to Renesmee and now it seemed that Bella would die without Renesmee.

"Yes" I said and then looked away.

I couldn't bear to see the look in her eyes, the pain, the emotion and the guilt. Why was she so guilty? It was me, not her. I had brought so much pain on my best friend and the poor, little girl whom I loved more than anything or anyone was missing because of me.

I walked out of the house that very moment and I didn't look back. I didn't look at Rosalie and Emmett who were sitting on the garden bench, I didn't look back at the little cottage and my walk transformed into a run. I let the angry guilt flow through my body. I ran through the woods, trees rushed past me as my shirt ripped and was left discarded on the forest floor. My two legs became four and I let the adrenaline rush through my body.

I ran.

Carlisle's POV

It has been two hours and forty-five minutes since we first head Alice's words, "Renesmee is missing"

I was trying to be positive and reassured everyone that we would find her. But the pain in Bella's and Edward's faces battered my confidence. And what if we couldn't find her? What then? Renesmee had made our family bonds stronger, she had brought together people, she had made us uncles and aunts and grandfathers and grandmas, something which we'd all thought we would never become, biologically at least. She was a part of our family, maybe even the most important part of our family. Now, a life without Renesmee seemed unbearable.

I needed to think of a plan to get her back; I needed to throw some logic into this confusion. It was like being asked to complete a jigsaw when you had no pieces whatsoever.

The first step would be going to Jacob's house, trying to find any evidence of who took her, if there were any hair or flakes of skin that could lead to identification. Then, hopefully, we could track them down which would lead out to Renesmee.

Edward looked up at me; he was obviously still scanning through our thoughts. He nodded at me and stood up.

"I'm going to go and find our daughter and bring her back" whispered Edward in Bella's ear. Then he tenderly kissed her on the lips and left with Jasper, Emmett and I. All we could do was hope and pray that we would find something. And that something would be just a small glimmer of hope for us all.

Esme's POV

After the men left, it was just silence. Other than the faint sobs of Bella; she was trying to hold it in for us, I know she wanted to scream until she had little Renesmee safe in her arms. I know.

Rosalie was still outside, anxiously waiting for her phone to ring, although they probably hadn't even got to La Push yet. I knew Rosalie wanted to apologise to Bella, but her pride got in the way. I know she was anxious for Emmett as well, we weren't sure if we were even aloud on La Push land. The treaty wasn't very clear anymore because of Jacob imprinting on Renesmee. Alice was pacing the room, I knew that Edward had battered her inside; she was feeling guilty that she couldn't see Renesmee. And I was just sitting there, uselessly stroking Bella's back. I was their Mother and I was torn between the three, I knew at some point I needed to go and speak to Rosalie, to tell her it would be right if she apologised to Bella because Bella needed her at the moment and I knew that Bella would forgive her straight away.

I wanted to take Alice in my arms and tell her that it wasn't her fault; even a physic can sometimes not read the future.

And then there was Bella. She was so different to the Bella this morning. This morning seemed so far away now, when all of us were happy and care-free and joking around. Now the seconds are filled with guilt, sorrow, anger and just emptiness.

And my dear granddaughter was gone.

Bella's POV

I was acting like a child. I couldn't even bring myself to stand up, I couldn't think, I tried to breath calmly and told myself it would be okay, but what's the point of lying to yourself? What's the point of life when one of the most important things in your life isn't there anymore?

My cell started to beep, the sound filled the room, it almost made my ears hurt. Alice pounced on the phone and flipped it open.

I tried to stop myself from whimpering, I needed to hear who she was speaking to, I needed to hear that they had found Nessie and she was fine.

Alice then hung up on the phone and turned to look at us. Her face was blank.

"They have recognised a scent" she said, "the scent of a vampire".


	4. Chapter 4 alone

Writers note

Thankyou all for R&R - ing my fanfictions and here is the next chapter in morning mist, I hope you enjoy it!

And i know disclaimers sound boring but you've gotta do them, so I do not own any of these characters - they belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer! This is a fanfiction which I have written so please don't copy!

Thanks, Sophie x

-

Bella's POV

Alice then hung up on the phone and turned to look at us. Her face was blank.

"They have recognised a scent" she said, "the scent of a vampire".

I looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"Do they know who it is?" I said, I was amazed at myself, even as a vampire my voice now sounded croaky and weak.

"They think they know, but they're not positive. No-body wants to get any of their hopes up and if it is this vampire then it's a bit of a shock and besides, its such an old scent; they're not certain at all and …" Alice blabbered on, not looking me in the eye.

"Alice …" I pleaded.

Alice opened her mouth and one word spilled out.

I froze.

Jasper's POV

I was counting down the seconds, minutes and now hours since Nessie had vanished. And the seconds were so many, each tick of the clock brought pain to all of our hearts; especially Edward's and Bella's.

We travelled to La Push inEmmett's monster-jeep at the highest speed it would allow; although it still seemed to take so long to get there. We all tensed as we passed the boundaries, fearing that several huge, wolves would come out of the darkness with their teeth bared.

Billy answered the door when we got to Jacob's small, messy house.

"I'm sorry to come over like this; I know that having people like us in your house wouldn't help but …"

"Renesmee; I know" mumbled Billy, letting us in.

"Where you here when she went?" asked Edward, I could feel Billy's emotions. He was tense but then, his own house was filled with angry vampires. I tried to send calm waves out to them all but all I got was an evil glance from Edward and a puzzled look from Billy.

"No, I was fishing. And then I got a weird, mixed-up phone call from Jake. Have you seen him?"

"Not since he came over to our house, he left for the woods. I thought it was best for him to clear his head" said Carlisle, looking around the small living room.

As we walked further into the untidy main room, a strong scent of one of our own kind influirated our nostrils.

"I don't recongise it…" I started.

"Sasha" said Carlisle.

Rosalie's POV

"I can't stand this" I said, stopping my pacing.

I hated waiting, I was inpatient with everything and this was agonizing. Esme tried to comfort Bella but it was no use; Bella whimpered every now and then and her pale hands clutched her stomach - where Renesmee once was. Alice sat in a far corner and sometimes closed her eyes. She was searching the future, looking for any clues or hints to find her niece.

"What do you mean?" said Alice.

"This! I can't stand waiting around, it's driving me crazy!"

I grabbed my coat and handbag and headed for the door. Alice darted in front of me, blocking my exit.

"So, you're going to go over to La Push?"

I nodded.

"Then we're coming with you" said a small voice coming from behind me. I turned around to find Bella on her feet. Esme stood up, cautiously behind her, as though she was expecting to catch Bella; certain that she would collapse.

Bella turned and looked around at Esme, who dropped her hands and sighed.

"I need to find my baby" said Bella.

"I know dear" said Esme, rubbing Bella's shoulder.

So we all left, for La Push, in Alice's yellow Porsche.

Edward's POV

I stood there for a moment; it was true, a sweet fememnin scent; similar to Tanya's surrounded the was ment to be dead.

She _is_ dead.

I couldn't help myself and let out a fierce growl; Billy Black winced.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I blurred past them all, slamming the door behind me and I ran. I didn't know where I was going and I knew that wolves would be patrolling the area but who cared. Was there really any point?

_Edward! Stop it. We're on our way over and Bella really needs you._

I recognized Alice's tone, she was pleading me.

I stopped and collapsed on the floor.

She was right; what type of husband was I? What type of Father was I?

_A great one_

Alice reassured me.

I let my child be snatched away from me so easily; it was like we were dangling her on a piece of string in front of everybody. And then I left Bella at the cottage when she needed me most. She was in pain and I abandoned her.

_That's not true …_

Alice reasoned.

I let out another growl and I could hear leaves rustle behind me. Seth approached me in his human form with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Edward, I …"

"I'm sorry Seth. But please leave me alone"

And I ran back to the house.

Emmett's POV

The thin, faded front door of the Black's house opened. I ran to Rosalie and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her tenderly on the cheek and clutched her thin waist. It was so good to see her, not being with her was hard and not being with her at a time like this was unbearable.

Alice came through the door, followed by Bella with Esme close by. Bella looked so weak and vulnerable, like she was a sheet of paper that was slowly but surely crumpling. Bella looked around the room, her empty eyes were frantic; she was searching for Edward.

And then, there he was. He slowly came through the door and flung his arms around Bella. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear.

Bella pulled him closer and gave him a small, passionate kiss on the lips.

"Is it true?" she said, turning to face us all but still keeping her hands locked with Edward's.

Carlisle nodded.

"Sasha has stolen my baby. I though she was dead." she said.

"We all did" said Carlisle.

We all nodded, feeling her pain.

"Where is she headed?"

Edward cleared his throat, "Volterrra"

Bella gasped.

Edward took her face in his hands, "We're going to get her back though" he said softly.

Bella nodded.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I don't know. The volturi want Renesmee's power but I'm not sure why they didn't do it" Alice said.

"Oh" said Bella, her voice sounded hurt, "And what will the volturi do with her?"

"Keep her"

"Forever?"

"Yes"

Bella's POV

"I don't know. The volturi want Renesmee's power but I'm not sure why they didn't do it" Alice said.

"Oh" I said, I was surprised. She had apparently been killed by the volturi and they killed her child; why would she do that? I swallowed and said the thing I feared to most, "And what will the volturi do with her?" I managed to choke the words out.

"Keep her" said Alice, looking away.

I fought back a whimper, "Forever?"

"Yes"

Her words hit me like a thousand knifes, stabbing again and again all over my body. It was more painful than when James bit me or when Edward's venom was injected into me; burning my body. Thinking that I would never see her beautiful, sweet face again or hear her voice or her cute laugh or even her soft arms around my neck or her flowery smell was unbearable.

I couldn't speak, my mind froze. All I could think about was my little Renesmee, all on her own for the rest of her long, lonely life.


	5. Chapter 5 logic

Author's Note

Ok, so this is my 5th chapter of my twilight fanfiction called morning mist and things actually start to happen now so keep reading …

Disclaimer - yes, it's that time again, I do not own any of the characters (sadly) and this is based on the twilight books, - both of which are owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyer.

Please don't copy this fanfiction because I was stayed up many nights writing this!

Please keep on R&R - ing!

Sophie x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. All of them were looking at me with their deep bronze eyes, wondering what crazy thing I would do next - if I was going to start screaming, crying or suddenly snap.

"What shall we do about it?" I finally said; my voice was just above a whisper.

I needed some logic, some kind of a plan to get my mind away from all of the painful, vibrant emotions.

"We could follow them, go to the Volterrra …" said Edward.

"We can't" I said, "If we do that - we'll all be taken and Renesmee will be the bait. They want Alice and they want" - swallowed, it hurt me to say it - "they want you, Edward"

"I know" he said, wrapping his arms around my neck, "but maybe it's worth it"

I turned around, gasping for air, "What?" I asked frantically.

"You could have Renesmee with you for ever, she would be safe with you and …" Edward said, clutching my face in his arms.

I could feel the others walk away, spending time together with each other, I think they realised how precious love is.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I could join them; surely it wouldn't be that bad" I could see the look of pain merged with fear in his eyes yet he was trying to cover it so well. I clutched onto him, as though he was disappear any minute.

"Forever?" I whispered.

"No, of course not. They let Elezar leave them in peace".

That was true, but we both knew that it wouldn't happen; Edward's power was too special, too important. He was the key to so many things that the volturi so desperately wanted to open.

"We could chase after them, persuade them; surely Sasha would listen if…" I said.

"They wouldn't take it; they would do anything to be powerful" Alice said; suddenly appearing from our small kitchen.

"Alice" Jasper said, "Leave them be".

I knew he was trying so hard to cope with all of the negative emotions being thrown at him and I felt a weak wave of calmness wash over me but I refused to fall under its relaxing power. I tried to smile at Jasper - to silently thank him.

Carlisle's POV

The cold night quickly creped in and through the night Bella got worse. We drove back to our house; much to everyone's disapproval we needed a sleep to clear our minds so that we could get little Nessie back.

"No!" Bella said as I opened the front door of our house. She looked so pale; like a thin, diseased, little child. She clung to Edward; afraid that he would disappear too. "I want to go to _our_ home"

"Bella, I don't think that that's a good idea …" Edward said gently. He tightly wrapped his arm around her; knowing that if he let go of her she would crumple onto the floor; she was so weak.

"I _need_ to go home, Edward. Please"

Bella looked at him and a small whimper escaped her lips. Edward sighed and scooped her up in his arms.

"You'll tell us, if you find anything" Edward pleaded.

"Of course" Esme said, "Promise"

And then Edward; with Bella in his arms slowly faded into the darkness surrounding the house.

Esme leaned against my arm and sighed, I kissed her forehead, "We'll get her back. I don't care how but we'll get her back" I walked into the house, "promise"

Edward's POV

Bella wrapped her thin arms around my neck although she clung to me lightly; I walked silently; my feet barely touching the wet ground.

I tried not to think; I looked at the darkened woods all around me. The familiar forests which we knew like the back of our hands had transformed into an odd, eerie blackness. I turned around more than once; the hairs on my back pricked up and I was certain that something was following us. Something was watching us. But nothing was there except the cold blackness which I couldn't escape from.

I quickened my face until we reached the front door of the house. Bella stiffened and I reluctantly put her down; though I kept my left arm safely around her waist.

I unlocked the door with the shiny key that was kept in my pocket; it still had the purple bow neatly tied around it from when we first moved here. I stroked the silky material of the bow as I opened the door. My hands effortlessly found the light switch and I clicked it on. The small front room was just how it had always been. The furniture was centred around a traditional fire place; the paintings still hanging on the white walls.

Bella gently escaped from my arm and walked to Renesmee's room. She didn't bother turning on the light. I followed her and turned on the light of the room. The baby pink walls were covered in bright pictures and the photo of the whole family on a canvas which was above her small fireplace. Her small; carved bed lay in one corner with white netting cascading down from a fixed place on the white ceiling above; so it looked like the bed of a princess. A dream catcher also hung from the ceiling above her bed; it was a gift from Jacob, a tribal present that he and Seth had made.

A small pink sofa with multi-coloured cushions was in another corner; underneath the large window which opened out to a petite patio with brightly coloured flowers; she had her own garden. A carved bookshelf; matching the bed was hanging on another wall with the likes of Oscar Wild and other amazing mature authors positioned on the wood. Underneath there was a small desk with some wilting flowers on it and drawings of us and the house and imaginary characters lay on the shining surface. Next to her bed was a small cabinet with a pink stereo on top; Nessie shared my passion for music. And, of course, a door led to her walk in wardrobe.

"Please can you turn that off" Bella's weak voice broke the silence. I looked at her; curled up at the foot of Renesmee's bed; her face buried in its covers. Silently I flicked the switch and the light bulb darkened. My eyes didn't need to focus to the light change; unlike human's. The moonlight gently poured through the window; casting a skeleton-like shadow on Bella. I didn't know what to do.

I needed to stay strong for her; although I was tempted to crumple on the floor and give way to the hard, strong emotions that my tired body was desperately fighting.

Esme's POV

We all sat in the white living room; each and everyone of us haunted by our memories. This room was so full of memories.

Memories of Nessie.

We were all so still; not one twitch or blink. Nothing. Now, we were nothing but statues; nothing more than marble or granite.

Carlisle was by my side; his head in his hands; Emmett and Rose were on the sofa opposite us; they're hands touching but not their eyes.

No one could bare to look into any of our topaz eyes.

Alice suddenly sat up straight; her eyes closed.

We all flinched at her sudden movement; I went to crouch on the floor beside her. Alice started to draw on a piece of paper which was on the glass coffee table. Her hand moved quickly, drawing sharp lines on the white sheet.

"Alice" said Jasper, tenderly stroking the small of her back, "What do you see?"

"A woman; with black hair. Black hair. Renesmee is behind her; I think, I think she is crying. The woman goes back to her and comforts her. They're in a forest; lots of greenery…"

Alice's eyes shot open and we all looked down at her drawing. It was rough and sketchy but the fear was so strong in Renesmee's eyes; her cheeks wet with tears.

"Its gone" Alice whimpered, "I'm sorry, I lost it"

She shrunk into Jasper's arms as he protectively pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. Her body trembled and she whimpered; she was crying without tears.

Carlisle's POV

Alice calmed after some reassurance; from Jasper especially. I had never seen Alice like this before. She was usually headstrong and determined in problems; she always had a plan or a light saying or joke which cheered everyone up even for a second.

Alice was hope.

And now that hope had vanished. My family was in ruins; because the glue that held our family together was gone. Before Renesmee; we were fine, happy. But now; knowing the sweet, kind, innocent perfection she was and knowing that her fragile person was in danger made a permanent dark shadow hang over my family.

Alice's eyes closed for a brief second and a immense shiver hurrided down her spine.

"Sasha has a visitor", she said blankly, "Jacob"

Sasha's POV

These forests were so green; the cloudy sky was blocked by a canopy of lushious greeness. The trunks of the trees were plastered with a furry moss and the grass coated the forest floor and was planted so tight that no flower had any hope of growing. This didn't bother me though.

I looked down at the sobbing girl with the perfect ringlets, I clung to her small, sofy hand. Why was she so unhappy.

I stopped walking and bent down to her level.

"Will you tell me your name yet, poppet?"

The girl stubbornly crossed her arms and her eyes over flowed with new tears.

"I want my Mummy and Daddy" she sniveled.

I gently brushed aside a stray curl that covered one of her big eyes.

I jumped as a loud, angry growl ecohed through the green forest as a large wolf emerged from the shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok - I know, another cliff hanger but I am not posting the next chapter until someone reviews it!

Sophie x


End file.
